


A Life Gone

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weeping Angels have taken their toll on John and Sherlock's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!
> 
> Now translated into [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/658014) by [Drvmnekta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Drvmnekta/pseuds/Drvmnekta).

John watched across the street of 221 Baker Street. He checked his watch; it's just 9:37 in the morning. When he looked up again he see Sherlock and his past self running down the steps, hailing a taxi and… gone. 

He sighed, picking up his cane and hobbling down Baker Street to the nearest park. Soon, in an hour, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson will be missing persons, never to be seen again. 

John always wanted to know what happened to the flat after they left. Did Mycroft keep it in storage? Did Harry claim it all and sell it for booze money? Well, he'd find out in a few days he supposed. 

Maybe he'd finally discover what happened to Sherlock.

He sat down at the first bench he saw that's unoccupied, his bones creak as he sits. He's just turned eighty-seven and he's lived a long life. But in some ways he feels like it's just beginning.

He checked his watch again. 10:20. He and Sherlock have gone now, struck down by the Weeping Angels brought on by Moriarty. John had been sent back to the 1960s. Not a terrible fate overall. But he always wondered what had happened to Sherlock. They had after all, been touched by two different Angels, and sent to two different periods in time. 

"Is this seat taken?"

John wearily looked up through his thick eyeglasses at the man standing in front of him. He hadn't aged a day.

"No, no it isn't." John said and moved over. "Long time, no see, Sherlock. For me anyway." He coughed weakly. He'd been getting more ill in his old age. "How did you find me anyway?" 

"GPS on your phone," Sherlock replied sorrowfully.

John's laughter turned into another coughing fit. "I knew it was a good idea to hold onto that old mobile."

Sherlock studied him as only a great detective can do. He reached up and caressed John's cheek. "I'm so sorry for all the pain you've gone though, John. I was only gone five minutes. I should have been more careful. I should have known that he'd turn off the lights! It was so simple and right in front of me. I'm--"

John pressed a finger against his partner's lips. "No, Sherlock. It's not your fault. Never your fault." 

Sherlock leaned forward suddenly, and without warning kissed John. Neither of them cared about their forced age difference or that passersby scoffed. There was only each other now.

"John," Sherlock whispered softly, laying his head on John's ancient shoulder. "Let's move away from London. Get a cottage. I'll take up beekeeping. I'll take care of you."

John knew what his partner meant. Sherlock wanted to be with him until the end of his days, to be on the slow path for a change. He smiled, brushing away a stray tear from Sherlock's face. "That sounds wonderful."

The supernatural had robbed them of so much, but now they were going to spend the rest of their lives making up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
